Let her go
by a cold wolf's howl
Summary: Based on 'let her go' by passengers. EDWard leaves bella she becomes a princess, a very powerful one, she also find love, will it strive or with the cullens come back and ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

-prologue

**This one is based on 'let her go' by Passenger. I will put some lyrics in it, but most likely not.**

**But this is about how Edward left Bella, for Haley his 'mate'**

**Now Victoria finds her, turns and laughs. As she leaves very unlikely visitors show up and kill little ol'vicky and brings Bella back were she become a very strong and very confident princess. Will the Cullen's come back and try to take her from her love, or will she live and forget?**

BELLA

As I dress into my very elegant tight fire red dress that flares at the bottom. I let jane pull my hair into tight elegant curls, with my tiara on top and rhinestones here and there. (A/N both pic on prof.)

When she was done I Looked in the mirror and saw my beautiful silver eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I found A new mate" he spat at me, just as he finished a tall, beautiful lady came out. She had long, luscious black hair, pale skin and Gold eyes… wait…. Gold she can't be a vampire._

_But then again she stood there in tight black tank with brown leather. She also wore short (and I mean SHORT) denim jeans._

"_Hey, I'm Haley. I'm Edwards MATE" she put a lot of stress of 'mate'. _

"_Fine then" I stood there as they zipped by. And I started walking through the woods slowly. Just then I heard a russel, and there stood Victoria, smiling. I tried to run but she ran up to me and bit down, hard. I screamed as the venom flooded through me like a wave._

_And I screamed a blood chillin' scream._

_But she only laughed, then stopped, As four hooded people walked out of the woods. A small petite blonde gurl lifted her hood_

"_by order of order We are here to kill you" she said and the other three people ran up and started ripping her apart._

_And this girl waks up to me and looks down with pitty. And they took me back to Volterra were I now live as Princess._

_END_

Yes I do have powers I actually have like 10 put I don't know how many, exactly

One- I'm a shield I can protect me/anyone else from mental or physical.

Two- I can control Elements. Like water, earth, air, and fire. I can also control metal, iron, gold and people.

Three- sponge I can take anyones power or give a power back to that/or different person.

Four- I can control the weather.

Five- I can shift into any: person, supernatural being, and animal.

Six- I can also teleport anything to anywhere.

Seven- I an also create new elements and object.

I have even more I can't remember.

And yes I am engaged TO Demitri (Dimi). For actually 5yrs or so.

I haven't seen THEM for 100s of years.

Yes when they took me I died that day of a murder attack.

They found the sucpect and put him in jail for some time his name was 'eddie doe'. They later told me he was wanted for killing, raping and killing girls.

OH, I look totally different know. I now have black, waist link hair, Silver eyes that can turn into different colors. I have a spunky personality, and I hate when I'm told do something.

FLASHBACK

_I woke up in a dark room, a hooded figure walked in and took me in to a throne like room were I found some knew friens, parents, lovers, and sisters/brother_

End

Yes Aro, Caius, Markus, Felix, Alec and Jane are like family and friends, But someone is like a pest (felix). And I'm in love with Dimitri, yes. I fell heads over heals for him.

And then he asked me to marry him

FLASHBACK

"_Hey baby" Dimi yelled "come here please"_

"_Ok" I yelled back running down the steps to find a sexy vamp on one knee._

'" _ever since I saw you, I felt this instant conection. I felt when you were hurt, I felt the love you felt for me, for Jane, for anyone. So I ask on one knee will you marry me" He said as he pulled out a silver ring with small, petite designs on it._

"_yes.." I said tears waiting to be shed, but I knew would never touch my cheek, my lips, my nose. But I still quietly sobbed begging those tears to be let out._

_END_

Yes, and in weeks is the engagement party.

Daddy (Aro), Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus were all over joyedand began in inviting covens and covens to the party.

**The end for now. I swear on the life of wolves (I love wolves) I will ost more. And listen to 'Let her go' by passengers. Please!**

**DISCLAIMER- I clearly don't own Twilight. Only SM does and btw how do you know I'm even a girl?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1- Dreams of love

**Heres a little of Passengers 'let her go'**

'**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missing home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go'**

**Yes, I love music, but have yet done a mucis fanfic so. Let's give it a try. DISCLAIMER- does not own Twilight, clearly SM does, and I don't own 'let her go' the AWESOME singers/band Passengers. SO LET"S GET ON!**

EDWARD (right after he told Bella)  


"Hey, baby" my sweet singer, Haley said " you made the right decision, she was only going to bring you down"

I knew she was right, that she wasn't like me she was , going to turn old, even find a new lover, better lover. But as we walked home, I felt an sudden pain in my right cheek.

"YOU, YOU told Bella you DIDN'T love her." Emmitt yelled at me, hitting me after every word "how could you, you love her?!" He said shaking know " how could you do that to, My sis!" He yelled and kicked me, then ran away, with Rose.

"Finally, a good, fashion, Sister You will do good with Eddie. I approve of you Haley" Alice stated

"How dare you Allie, how could do that to my sister!" Jasper said, anger illuminating from him

So I decided to use my mind reading skills

Esme-_ Oh, Haley is such a good soul, so much better then Bella!_

_Carlisle- How could he do that to MY DAUGHTER! That son of a-_

_Alice- I'm going to have so much fun, soooo much more fun with her then with bella, but I will (maybe) miss her._

_Jasper- how could she, no him.. Edward leave her, she could die._

_Rose- Heartless fool, I hate him, I will never forget, No I will never forgive._

_Emmitt- GRRRRRRRR, I will kill him, I'm going to find lil'sis_

_**100 Yearss Later**_

Yes, I patched up with my family, and I'm still happy with Haley. But ever since I found out Bella was killed, by Kenneth, I couldn't forgive myself. Now Emmitt still hates my guts, yes. Does Rose still upset? Yes, that was until we adopted a little girl, Callie, she had beautiful blue eyes, soft white hair. She is now 17, and a vampire, well about to be, in four weeks actually, cause she fell for Caleb, a black haired vampire, we met in Australia, he was running from a bunch of girls (A/N HEHEHE) And we, well, saved him.

And know We just got invited to go to the Voltori, yes we got an Invitation from the coven.

It said-

'**Dear Cullen,**

**I hear by invite ya'l to come and join the engagement party of**

**Dimitri Colin leone Volturi (A/n sorry I don't know his middle name Leone means lion)**

_**And**_

_**Isabella Maria Alcee Rachele Volturi (A/N Meaning Alcee- strong willed. Rachele- lamb)**_

_**Beloved son and daughter of Aro, Caius, and Marcus**_

_**Your friend, Aro**_

So I guess we're going to Volterra, Italy. And know we have to change Callie, train her, and teach her.

BELLA(just a little)

"Bell, Come" commanded daddy "there are going to be ten people…. Vampires, coming tonight"

"Ok, why do I need to know" I asked

"Well… um… there… the um… Cullens" he said and ran out of the study.

And I was extremely pissed off at him. And headed to tell Dimi…

**OHHH ciffy, please don't kill me, I gotta go, merry xmas!**

**Love Wolfie 3**

**P.S. I put a pic of Callie, Haley, and maybe Caleb**


End file.
